Novacane
by nyeemastokes
Summary: Amy is a wreck because of Karma but when Amy meets someone, her whole life completely changes.
1. Chapter 1

Amy's POV:

Life is not as simple as people make it seem. I laid in my bed, staring at my ceiling trying to figure out where am I going with my life. I turned onto my side and stared at the clock. 12:40 am. I never get sleep these days. My thoughts are the reason for that.

Love, love, love. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing. If love was so precious and wonderful then why am I laying here by myself with the thoughts of HER polluting my mind? Love is overrated. Plain and simple.

I didn't ask to fall in love. I didn't want to fall for my best friend the way that I did and screw things up between us, but then again I tend to fuck up everything I touch. Love is very strange and mysterious. It makes you do crazy things. I've done way too much for this girl. Here I am still haunted by the thoughts of love when all I have to do is turn it off. That's the thing though, that's what makes love different from every other emotion in the human body, you can't turn it off. Have I tried to get over her? Of course. That's what I have been trying to do for the past few days but all I end up doing is sleeping it off. I sleep not because I am tired but because I am trying to forget everything. It is the only time where I feel...well nothing. My dreams are full of things that could happen, things that I want to happen, and things that should had happened. Now I am laying here, lost in translation between what is fantasy and reality.

***Ding Ding***

Great. Here we go…

**Karma: Are you up?** That's a dumbass question to ask considering that I am always up don't you think? Let me not be rude…

**Amy: Yes. What's up?**

***Ding Ding***

**Karma: I wanna talk. Open your door.** You've got to be fucking kidding me. I hate when she does this. Randomly pops up at my door in the early morning just to "talk." Who says I want to talk? Let me stop lying to myself. I love when she does outrageous things like this…

I went downstairs and opened the door. There she was. Standing in all her glory. The moonlight hitting certain spots that made her look like a goddess. Karma gave me her signature side smile. I sighed and stepped to the side so she could come in. Why do I let her have this strong hold on me? I really could just cut her off but instead I am like some love sick puppy just trying to please it's master. This is bullshit.

"So...what is it you'll like to talk about? It has to be really bothering you if you decided to walk down two blocks at one in the morning just so you can get whatever it is off your mind…" She just looked at me for a few moments. I noticed her eyes had sadness in them while her face had a blank expression. I know Karma too well. I know her so well that I have a general idea what this "talk" is going to be about.

"Well…" She began. And here we fucking go...

"I just...I've been thinking about you and...how you feel…" _Not this shit again… _

"And? I told you, Karms, there is nothing to worry about. It will not affect our friendship at all." _I'm fucking lying…_

"I know, but...I still think we should talk things through. It's must not be easy for you to be...in love with me and I cannot return the feelings…" _Ya think? _

"Karms, there is nothing to talk about. I am fine. I swear. If my feelings become a problem for me, you know I will try to talk and express them to you before lashing out like some maniac." _There I go lying again...I definitely have become a huge liar these days...but then again I just want her to let this go._

"Aims, I know you. I know this is not easy for you. This is your first love. And...I am deeply honored that it is me. I really am. I couldn't ask for anyone else to love me the way that you love me. I don't think anyone in my life ever will love me the way that you do. Maybe one day, I could return this feeling. I cannot predict the future. You just have to give me time to figure things out, okay?" _Typical Karma. Switching the conversation from being about me and my feelings to her. I swear she's so self centered…_

"You don't know me as well as you think Karms…" I gently whispered. Inside my head I replayed everything that has happened to us in the past few months. _This is not my fault...this is definitely not my fault. I am the one who needs time…_

"You're probably right. Lately I haven't been much of a best friend. I haven't even noticed how much this has most likely changed you. I promise I will do better. I promise." Karma walked over to me. She pushed my hair behind my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. I just barely hugged back. I felt broken. I could feel myself shutting down completely. Kamra pulled away after a few moments. I immediately missed the warmth her body gave. She gave me another smile before opening the front door. I watched her and she walked down my driveway and into the direction of her house. I swear this girl has a spell on me.

I walked up the stairs with a lot on my mind. I immediately felt tired. Not physically but emotionally and mentally. This has all taken an unhealthy toll on my body. I opened my door and laid down on my bed.

I looked at the clock again, it was 1:10 am. Today was Saturday. I immediately got up and started to get dress. I didn't know where I was going but I was determine to get out of this house. I did not want to be here any longer. I grabbed my phone and was out the door by 1:25.

The music vibrated through my body. I looked around me. The people were in bright colors. Body paint was glowing on their bodies thanks to the black light. Somehow, I ended up at a rave. The atmosphere was different from what I was use to. For some reason I felt...welcomed. I walked around the place and explored the people. The music was good, the vibe was amazing, the people were friendly, to be honest I felt right at home. I went to the bar and grabbed a drink. Of course they didn't check IDs here. It was sweet with a small kick to it. I didn't want to drink too much so I could drive myself home. I took another drink from my cup and asked the bartender for another one. I sat at the bar, vibing to the music when I felt a person sit next to me. I turned my head. It was a girl. She had brown hair with bluish, green eyes. She smiled at me. She had a lot of make-up on but it wasn't too much that it took away from her beauty. She winked at me. She ordered a drink and when the bartender brought hers and mine to us, she took the fruit that was attached to my cup. She sucked on it a little to get all the juice and alcohol before popping it in her mouth. She blew me a kiss. I was in such a trance that didn't know exactly how to respond. There was something about this girl that had me...hooked. She held out her hand.

"Toni. Toni Sparks." I shook her hand. She turned to the bartender.

"Hey make sure her glass is never empty while she's here." The bartender nodded.

"Umm...I can't drink much. I drove here…" She put a finger up to my mouth to hush me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. You look like you need a drink. Lucky for you, happiness is just a glass away." Toni winked at me again. She turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you didn't catch my name...you don't even know me." She gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I will catch it by the end of the night. When you're done, come find me. That's when the real party will begin." She slipped into the crowd of people as swiftly as she came. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. When I turned back to my drink, it was refilled again. I stared at it for a few minutes. I shouldn't be drinking… _Stop being a baby and drink bitch! _Fuck it. I downed the drink and waved for the waiter to bring me another. I needed to get wasted.

About 6 cups later, I stumbled onto the dance floor. The music was louder than I thought. I felt my phone go off in my pocket. It was almost three in the morning. Karma's face popped up on my screen. I ignored the call. I immediately looked at my notifications. I had 6 missed calls and 10 text messages from Karma. I looked at them. She apparently went back to my house and found that I was gone and wanted to know where I was. I put my phone back in my pocket. She'll be alright. I'll talk to her when I get home. I felt someone behind me. Then I felt their hot breath tickle my skin.

"Are you ready to have a little fun blondie?" The alcohol was slowly taking it's affect on me. I nodded my head. I recognize the voice. It was Toni. She handed me a glass object. I tried to focus on it through my blurry, drunk vision. It looked like a bong.

"I don't do drugs." I said to Toni. She grinned mischievously.

"Are you scared blondie? I thought you wanted to have some fun?" She was mocking me in a way. I felt myself rock back and forth, slowly losing my balance from the alcohol. I took a hit from the bong and instantly felt relaxed. Toni smiled at me and I felt myself smile back. For what seems like forever I felt the whole world move around me in slow motion. I danced to the music. Toni finally learned my name. I kissed her and the next thing I knew it we were making out behind the scenes of the DJ. The night was far from over in my mind. For those few hours, I forgot who I was. I forgot all my troubles. Things were finally making sense. Then again I was high and drunk...I honestly felt nothing…

I abruptly woke up. I looked around me. I was in my room again. I felt the massive headache instantly come upon me. Was I hung over? I looked around the room. I grabbed my phone. It still said 6 missed calls and 11 text messages. Wait, 11? I checked my messages. Ten were obviously from Karma but one of the messages was not. It was from a foreign number. I opened the message and my eyes grew wide.

**It wasn't a dream blondie. I'll see you soon. When you want to have some fun, just hit up my line. I'll take you off Karma's hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

Karma's POV:

I paced the floor back and forth. I was worried sick about Amy. I couldn't believe she hasn't returned any of my calls or text messages. What is going on? It wasn't like her to do this sort of thing. _Let's be honest, you're worried she figured out you were lying about not feeling anything for her._

I stopped in front of the mirror in my room. I let out a big sigh. Who am I kidding? I do feel something for Amy. I just...don't know exactly what I want at the moment. Yes that's it. I heard my phone go off and immediately grab it.

"Hello?" I tried to sound as calm as possible. I didn't even bother to look when I answer to see who it was.

"Karma?" My face instantly turned into a frown. It was Shane.

"Yes, Shane? What's up?" It was slightly irritating and shocking that Shane would call me of all people. Honestly, he is more of Amy's friend than mine.

"Hey, have you talked to Amy today? I've been trying to call her all day but I haven't been able to reach her." Now I was beginning to worry more than I already was. _Thanks a lot Shane!_

"Umm...No I haven't. I think I will make a little trip over to her house to see what's wrong with her. She's probably out or sleeping or...something." I honestly didn't know what was going on with her. My mind was thinking of the worst possible things. Shane said a few more words before claiming that he had to go. It was an awkward conversation for us to have considering that we weren't close and the only time he would make an effort to talk to me was when he was trying to make contact with Amy, but couldn't. I quickly left my house and headed straight to Amy's. Something wasn't right and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

Amy's POV:

I groaned as the sunlight shined through my window. I looked at the time on the clock in my room. 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I looked around, trying to let my eyes adjust and fully open from being asleep. I apparently took a long nap. It was much needed after last night/this morning of partying. I reached for my phone. I saw the influx of messages and calls from Shane and Karma. _Goddamn, can't a girl get a break around here! Why don't you people call or text me when I am fully awake and perfectly fine? Bitches…_ I shook my head and laid back down on the bed.

"Weakling…" I immediately shot up. I looked around my room and jumped. Toni was calming sitting in a chair across the room, with her legs crossed, acting like it was normal for her to be here.

"What the…"

"Don't ask blondie. I have my ways of finding out things." She winked and blew me a small kiss in the air. I was frozen in place.

"H-how long have you been here?" I asked. I was actually afraid to know.

"Not long. But long enough. Listen, I came here for a reason. There's a rave tonight. I am sure you don't have any plans, seeing how you live and all."

"I am not going to another party with you. The last time I went, I was super drunk and super high off weed because of you. I've never been so messed up in my life." Toni gave me a small mysterious smile.

"Actually, you weren't high off weed alone. There was a little cocaine in there. I don't really fuck with weed alone as much. The high for me doesn't last long." My eyes widen.

"Cocaine?! As in the drug plenty of people get addicted to and die off of?!" _This bitch is truly crazy…_

"Don't worry, it was laced with actual weed that time. I was trying to experiment. I heard Frank Ocean's song called Novacane and went to my local dealer and requested for some strong shit or some tips on how to get a high like Frank Ocean had in the song. It got you to snap out of your miserable life and forget your shitty little problems, so I guess you can say it did it's job nicely." I just sat there in silence. I was speechless.

"Are you going to go to this rave with me or not, blondie? Or Amy, I believe is what you told me your name is?" I shook my head.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I could have died."

"Oh shut the fuck up! Drugs are meant to be an outlet, not a killer, if it is put in the right hands. Listen, you told me about the things that are going on in your life, and I must say, it's pretty fucking shitty if you ask me. So you have a choice, you can lay here and sleep your life away/sulk over some girl or you can come with me to wonderland. Let me show you what you've been missing. I'll make you feel alive." I sat there and thought about my options. _I did have fun last night...And I definitely need to escape this constant cycle I've been in for months now… I need to move on from Karma…_ Just as I was about to make my decision, Karma comes bursting through my door with her jolly ass as though this was her house. She froze in place as soon as she saw Toni. Toni was rather attractive and the fact that she was already in party type clothes that showed a little too much of her body didn't make the situation any easier. She looked at me and then looked back at Toni.

"Er..There you are! I've been...um...trying to reach you for the longest and so has Shane...now I see why we haven't gotten a hold of you…" _Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in Karma's voice? Shit…_ Toni looked at me and then looked at Karma. Her signature mischievous smile came onto her face.

"Well, this is her? The girl you sit here and sulk about? She's a little vicious I see. You better keep her down to Earth before she gets knocked the fuck down from off her high horse." _Oh. Shit._ Karma's nostrils flared up. She was about to speak before I quickly interrupted.

"Toni! I'll call you once I get ready for tonight. I am excited to see what happens." Toni nodded her head, without keeping her eyes off Karma. Karma stared her down too, with her arms crossed.

"Right. I'll be waiting for your call, blondie." She began to walk out of my room, but stopped in front of Karma.

"She kisses the ground you walk on but you won't do the same for her. Funny how love works doesn't it? Let me know when you take that royal stick out your ass and maybe you can hang with me one day, strawberry shortcake." Karma's mouth fell open as Toni calmly walked out the room in a smooth move. I sat there, trying so hard to contain my laughter. Finally, I have found someone who can put Karma in her place.

Karma's POV:

I stood there in shock. What just happened? I turned to face Amy. She sat there like a deer in headlights.

"Amy...Who was that?" I was trying so hard not to get angry, but I felt every ounce of my body want to throw something at the wall.

"A...um...friend? Listen Karma, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me. So you can leave now. I need to get ready anyway for this rav...I mean party tonight." I can't believe Amy is acting like this, what the hell is going on? _The real reason why I am mad is because Toni is attractive and is giving Amy the time of day and god knows what else._ What am I thinking? I don't like Amy...well...I am unsure at the moment...I am conflicted… I watched for a few minutes as Amy went in her closet. She was searching through her clothes to find the perfect outfit. I sighed. What am I going to do? As I stood there watching Amy move around the room in a quick motion, an idea popped in my head.

"Hey...can I come with you to this party? I need to get out of the house for awhile and…"

"No!" Amy instantly said. I gasped a little. She put her hand over her mouth for a few moments before speaking again.

"I mean….um…sure? But I...don't know if you'll like it...It may not be your scene…" She nervously balled up the shirt that was in her hand. I turned my head slightly to the side.

"Nonsense! If you are going then I am sure I will fit right in." I gave her a big smile. She nervously chuckled a little.

"Yeah...er...I guess so…Well I guess you better get ready then huh?"

"Luckily I already have some clothes over here that I can wear so I don't have to go all the way home to change." I swiftly moved over to the dresser. I eyed Amy out the corner of my eye. She stood there nervously before turning back around to the closet.

"Yeah Karms...lucky you…" I could heard the concern in her voice. It was as though she was hiding something. There is something going on between her and this Toni. Something inside of me is telling me that Toni is up to no good. Guess I'll find out tonight then won't I.


End file.
